


Never Again

by EmalfPendragon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Chris is a good dad, Daddy Chris, Fluff, Gen, beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: Chris returns home after a month of filming out of state and your daughter has some trouble recognizing him.





	Never Again

Four years of marriage, and one baby later and you and Chris were happier than ever. He was still working, but had slowed down, taking on more directing jobs than acting jobs. Sure, he still takes on roles, but he tries to stay close to home so that he can be with his family. Your favourite part other than him being home? Not doing too many roles and staying behind the camera, meant that he’d been able keep his beard. He loved it, you loved it, and your three-year-old didn’t know him any other way. 

That’s why, when he walked through the door after being away for a month for one of the rare roles that he took beardless, your mouth dropped. You hadn’t seen him beardless in four years, and your husband’s face was currently as smooth as can be. 

When you could finally speak again you walked over to him, pulling him down for a kiss. Breaking away from him, you cupped his smooth face with both hands. “Aw beard no!” Chris threw his bed back and started laughing, pulling you into a tight hug. It took him a few minutes to calm down, but when he finally did, he kissed your forehead before pulling away.

“I’m sorry baby, I should have warned you but that was just the thing ever.” He said, giggling a bit as you pouted, sticking your bottom lip out. He pulled you close again, framing your face with his large hands and leaning in, you expected a kiss, instead you slapped at him as he tugged on your bottom lip with his teeth. He just chuckled before letting you go and resting his forehead on yours. 

“I missed you, and my princess?” He was grinning, looking around you to peak into the living room where the sounds of Oliver and Company could be heard. You had left your daughter laying on the floor with Dodger when you’d heard the front door. Letting you go he kicked off his shoes and creeping into the living room. Sally, your three-year-old, had her head resting on Dodger, who was patient as can be as she watched her favourite movie. Chris had made damn sure that she was more into classic Disney rather than the newer films. 

Dodger, realizing that Chris was home, sat up, pulling himself away from her. Sally sat up, saving herself from falling backwards and huffing at the dog. She squealed as Chris picked her up from behind, turning her so that she he could hug her tightly to him. “There’s my princess! I missed you sooooo much!” He began peppering kisses along her little face.

Normally, she’d be squealing in excitement. When he pulled away, he wasn’t prepared for the for the look he was getting. Sally, looked very confused, she looked from Chris’ face, to yours, her lip started trembling and moments later she was crying and reaching for you, wanting nothing to do with Chris. He handed her over, looking confused and a little hurt as Sally hid her face in your neck. 

“What on earth? What I do?” Chris stayed close, but every time he moved closer she started crying again. You rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back and shushing her. It didn’t take you long to figure out what was wrong. “Baby girl, what’s the matter? Why don’t you want Daddy? You were so excited this morning.” At the mention of daddy, she looked around as if trying to find him and whispered “where?” 

And then it clicked, she had never seen Chris without his beard. 

“Sally honey, Daddy is right here,” You pointed at Chris, who was standing there, not quite knowing what to do. She looked between the two of you before shaking her head no. “Honey, come on, Daddy just shaved his beard okay, it’s still Daddy.” Chris himself looked like he was ready to cry, she was a total Daddy’s girl and was normally all over him, constantly. 

“Come on princess, I’m still me, I promise.” He held his arms out, hoping that she’d want to she’d recognize his voice. “Please princess? Daddy really missed you and could use a hug from his favourite person.” Looking up at you, she looked like she was asking you if it was okay, if this was really Daddy.

“Go on Sally, I promise you, that’s Daddy just is missing a little bit of hair, and he really needs a hug.” Reluctantly, she let you pass her over to him. Looking very carefully at his face, she poked at his cheek. When he smiled, her face lit up and squealed in happiness, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and squeezing tight. 

Chris looked at you, relief clear on his face as he held her tight. 

“I am NEVER shaving again.”


End file.
